Shifting Powers
by BeingWhoIWishIWas
Summary: Batman has a daughter? It's ok, she's adopted, but not from earth, Lyon Fireheart Wayne is a powerful shapeshifter who is an unofficial member of the Justice League and a co-leader of Young Justice, but teenage x-men and the Avengers complicate things.
1. New Mission

Butler knocked once and swept in to my room, lunging for the curtains before my groggy self could react. Sunlight streamed into the room. I threw a pillow at the window. 9:50am is just not the best time to be around me. Butler smiled at me, unfazed by my grouchiness. I don't know why (or how) he puts up with my dad and me.

"I believe Nightwing and the Kid Flash will be arriving soon, miss." Butler says as he collects my pillow from the floor. "The rest of the team should arrive later, although Zatana will not be coming on this particular mission. Also, I believe Master Bruce is cooking breakfast this morning, would you like me to rescue a couple of ingredients for our non-burnt-to-a-crisp breakfast?"

I nod, my father's a terrible cook, and so Butler's been teaching me survival skills as to avoid blowing away. Honestly, I could probably make a meal out of forest roots that's more edible than my dad's scrambled eggs and bacon (we're talking about a guy that can burn ice water.) Bruce Wayne needs to spend a little less time around explosives; situations when burning stuff to crisp are actually the goal. Not that this particular statement doesn't go for both of us, when my dad first adopted my, within five weeks I had managed to get into the bat cave and hide C4 under my bed like it was a game. What sort of 4-year-old does that? Te-he.

I dress in a dark blue tunic with royal purple trim on the bottom of the sleeves, along with dark leggings and boots. I messily tie my blond hair back, stray strands framing my face. I open the door when I hear something in the hallway. Nightwing and KF are headed up the stairs.

"Hey." I wave to the boys. "Wait in the cave, I'll be down after I find some breakfast, try not to blow anything up yet, ok?" Nightwing gives me thumbs up and KF races down the stairs to the cave, nearly setting the rug on fire. Butler raises an eyebrow at our rug, still slightly smoking. I glance apologetically at him. Then, head towards the kitchen.

After a half an hour of poking through the kitchen, I settle for a glass of milk and leftover pancakes (Butler made breakfast yesterday, So tomorrow I will.) and a smear of peanut butter over them. I put my breakfast on a paper plate (dad's not great at dishes either) and head to the Cave.

We wait for a while until the rest of the team shows up. Artemis first, then Miss Martian and Superboy followed by Aqualad. No unseasoned members allowed, so Wondergirl, and other newbies are staying home today.

"All right Young Justice, get into the jet, we're flying to Bayville today, we're visiting Xavier's School, got that?" Batman calls out (dad got dressed while picked though the kitchen) "Nightwing flies first hour, that should give Star enough time to wake up before her shift."

"Star?" My dad says to me before I board.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Be on the look out for new recruits, I've been told some have out grown the Institute and are no longer learning. Perhaps we can remedy that. Just don't make any decisions without consulting Aqualad and Nightwing first, you three are the commanders in chief, ok?"

I nod, recruiting it is, who knows maybe I'll even find someone as hot-headed as I am.


	2. Flying

The jet ride to Mount Justice goes smoothly, we just needed to pick up some supplies and make sure the newbies and Black Canary are going to be set for a while, instructions and stuff like that.

We take off again, this time for Xavier's Institute.

"Hey, Lyon. It's your turn to pilot." Nightwing says, reaching over to prod my shoulder.

"Ok, I'm assuming you'll be on navigation now?"

"Yeah."

I nod and unstrap myself, and then switch with Gray (my nickname for Nightwing, formerly Robin, his identity actually being Richard Grayson. He hates it when people call him "Rich" or "Richard" or "Richie" so yeah.)

I Strap my self into the jet and use telepathy to link with Miss Martian, who's flying her Bioship with Superboy and Aqualad.

"_Hey, M'gann. Everything clear?" _I ask her telepathically.

"_Yeah, the boys are getting bored."_

I smile at that, because it's the same way on the jet.

We see Bayville approaching, and begin to slow down a little.

"_The Institute is on the other side of town, the big mansion with several acres, look for the smaller landing area, I'll head into the loft."_ I tell M'gann.

"_Got it, see you guys in a few minutes."_ M'gann replies.

The Bioship lands on the tennis courts and is lowered into the lower levels of the Institute. I circle around.

"Go right, then fly into that waterfall, the loft is through it, but go slow just in case." Gray tells me.

Artemis grimaces as we fly towards the seemingly solid cliff. Kid Flash laughs nervously. Gray and me are silent and focused.

Well, we didn't die. The cliff did turn out to be the loft, Professor X and a teenage boy with an odd red visor were waiting by the elevator.

The team climbs out and walks to them.

Professor X speaks first. "You must be Lyon, correct?"

I nod, "And you are Professor Xavier?" I receive a nod and continue. "This is Nightwing, the Kid Flash and Artemis. My other teammates arrived in a Bioship, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Suberboy."

"I'm Cyclops, but allies and friends call me Scott Summers. Don't mess with my glasses and I'm usually pretty friendly." The teenager says jokingly. "Your friends should be here in a minute, Jean and Kitty were waiting for them under the tennis courts."

"Great, thank you." I say to both of them.

"Anyway, dinner will be in an hour and we'll introduce you to the other 43 students, but until them, Scott, could you show our guests to their rooms?" Professor says.

Scott nods. The professor smiles and presses a button on his wheelchair and heads off into the other side of the loft.


	3. Any questions?

Cyclops leads us into the closest elevator; we go up about 100 feet and the come to a stop. Cyclops leads us up to a hallway, one by one showing us which one's ours. KF is first, Nightwing across from him, then Me and finally Artemis.

We take a quick peek into our rooms and then follow Cyclops to the dining room. M'gann, Superboy and Aqualad are already waiting for us, politely talking with the X-men.

I sit down next to Aqualad and Nightwing sits in the chair next to mine, so that the Young Justice co-leaders are clustered together. Professor X sits at the had of the table and the room quiets down when he raises an eyebrow.

"X-Men, I would like to introduce the Young Justice team, thy will be here as instructors for a while, as they evaluate your skills, those of you who have outgrown the Institute will be selected to become a part of the Young Justice team, the quieter branch of the Justice League."

This started some murmuring, _Who the crap are they? Who's going? Why?_

The professor left it at that, no follow up nothng, he just left it to me "Lyoness? (my super hero name) Would you like to explain further?"

I nod and stand up. "I am Lyoness, Co-leader of the Young Justice Program. Basically, we're the less public side of the Justice League. Usually, we are former sidekicks or children of Leaguer's. But since the Institute began, and some of you are basically sleeping through class, we thought you could begin making more of a difference for the better." I pause. "The Avenger's Initiative is also an option, if you are not suited for more covert missions. Nightwing? Aqualad? Anything to add?" Nightwing shook his head. Aqualad stood as I sat down

"Over the next week or so we will evaluate all members who qualify, Wolverine, Storm and/or The Professor will nominate you for evaluation. We won't be wasting too much time, mainly because, if chosen, you will train with us and specialize in at least one thing before entering missions. Any questions?"


	4. Seperate

Just one. After a week, every single X-men failed. And we're leaving. The X-Men eventually passed the tests. Key word; _Eventually_, in this messed up world, eventually doesn't exist, especially not the way Young Justice works, stealth to get in, then we get the info/hostage/whatever, we blow at least one thing up, and we get out fast. Not too many chances to back track. So, why on earth are we here if they can't understand that?

My team loads onto the Jet, (except of Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad in the bioship) And we head to Mount Justice.

"That was a useless waste of time." Gray grumbles as he checks camouflage mode.

"No kidding. Half are hot-head's who fancy themselves leader's the other's are either cocky or just not ready. And none of them understand the term "you've got one chance"." I reply.

Gray grinned. "You shouldn't be the one talking about hot-head's though."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And you're too arrogant to see that I haven't blown you up with your own explosives. Trust me, I've wanted to before."

The idiot grinned wider. "As if you'd blow me up, admit it! You'd miss me, besides then you'd be distraught, instead of your usual traught self."

"You're right, we've been friends since before you were even Robin." Seven years.

Gray chuckled and returned his attention back to the systems check.

_Lyon? There's an armed robbery a couple miles from here, looks like some powers are being used, supervillians. _M'gann told me telepathically.

_Ok, meet us there. This should be an easy take down. _I reply.

I turn the jet to the west and head towards the coordinates M'gann sent the jet, explaining the situation to the team on the way.

When we get there, people are rushing to get out of the way, a large fire engulfing the surrounding shops and it looks like a few people are inside.

I frowned and cursed. I connected the team telepathically, telling M'gann to double the connection, so if one of us goes down, we can still communicate.

_Aqualad, you, Superboy and M'gann get the people in the buildings out, and stop the fire from spreading. Nightwing and KF, you guys go around back, Artemis and I will enter head on. Got it?_

I watch as Aqualad and his team start putting out the fires, and KF and Nightwing have disappeared from sight.

The stupid metal door has melted shut. I signal to Artemis, She lets off an arrow with a wire attached to it, our way in, through the window. We crash through the already shattered window noisily. We creep down stairs. A couple of Supervillans/evil mutants are battling someone. Someone with brown hair and laser's shooting from his eyes. Cyclops? Nightcrawler is here too, along with Jean, Shadowcat, and Iceman. The X-men are here?

Artemis and I quickly join the fight. KF and Nightwing arrive a couple minutes after. Iceman is struggling with a huge mutant; I think that Wolverine mentioned him as Saber tooth. The Brotherhood, X-men's most prominent enemy other than Magneto and Apocalypse is also here. I transform into Wolverine. A fitting choice I think. You can't imagine the surprise of Sabertooth's face. I think I almost gave him a heart attack. I leaped onto his back, and raked my new razors along his back. He snarled and turned hi attention away from Bobby. I leaped up, landing on his newly shredded back. He howled in rage. grabbing at my legs then throwing me onto the floor. I was quite nearly squashed, but I rolled away, slashing at his face as he landed about an inch away from me.

A red laser blasted Sabertooth a millisecond after I rolled out of the way.

"Wolverine! I thought you were in Europe!" Cyclops said, puzzled as I got up. He obviously hadn't seen my shape-shift.

I shifted back to my familiar form. And raised an eyebrow. Cyclops gave a nervous chuckle. I turned around and rejoined the battle, this time as me. I'm much more dangerous as me anyway. Why didn't the X-men fight this hard in evaluation?


	5. Secrets

The Brotherhood was my main concern at this point. Avalanche was trying to bring the bank down on our heads. Nightcrawler appears on Avalanche's head and disappears with his helmet. Gambit is taking on Rouge, or at least, flirting with her while he dodges side to side to avoid her bare hand. KF and Quicksilver are in a crazy high-speed face off while Artemis desperately tries to get a lock on the green and silver one. Gray seems bored as he ties up toad with his own tongue and begins to set gas-filled explosives all over the building.

Jean, Cyclops and ShadowCat started to attack Avalanche, but without results. I focus my energy on Avalanche, leaping from rolling wave of rock to another, slowly getting closer. Finally I get close enough; I jump up to a little ledge. Gray laughs as he sees me perched up there, so ready to strike and my opponent so ignorant. My eyes glow and I raise my hands. Gray signals for everyone to get out, fast. Avalanche looks at me with suspicion, then his eyes widen as he sees the orb of energy forming above my head. The doors slam shut, too fast for even Quicksilver to escape. My friends wait outside, while I clean up the mess.

The orb bursts, there's a blinding light and no one in that contained little area but me is conscious. I casually jump down from my perch, and walk over the bits of rubble, but the main structure and the vaults are intact, so I'd say we didn't do to bad, the bank might even be grateful.

Ha!

As if.

I exit the building closing what's left of the door behind me. My team and the X-Men are waiting outside, helping the people who will let them come within couple of feet of them. You know, the sensible, non-prejudiced people. The X-Jet is in bad shape so, we have to call Forge to get him to make sure the X-men don't crash and burn in their own jet. Unfortunately, he deems it unfixable and wants to just start over. This means an uncomfortable trip back to the Institute. M'gann needs medical attention as well, so that makes things even more awkward. Artemis takes over the Bioship and I fly the Jet back to the Institute.

"Hey, X-men?" I say to no one in particular.

Jean raises her bruised head and Rouge raises an eyebrow, the others follow in suit.

Cyclops answers "yeah?"

"You guys did well today. A lot better than in the simulations."

"Uh-huh." ShadowCat says with a hint of sass.

"Yeah, but you pretty much blew them up without mass destruction. I thought you were just a shape shifter." Jean adds.

"So, then, the Professor said you aren't a mutant, so what exactly are you?" Nightcrawler puzzled. Some of the X-Men nodded.

I shrugged "I am Fireheart."

This was obviously not an adequate answer, but I don't like talking about it that much, very few people understand anything that comes out of my mouth on this particular topic, so I leave it at that. My head is starting to hurt, anyway. The remaining minutes that followed as we sighted the Institute and prepared for landing were strangely absent for conversation, particularly around teenage Superheroes/mutants. My team is usually very social, but even KF is in a grim mood.

My team knows the Fireheart part of me, it's not pretty, I can only barely distinguish friend from foe. And the pan is almost unbearable, mainly because There's almost no way to control it. But, it is me. Fireheart is my true form, every shape shifter has one, but only eight others are this violent and none more powerful, few humans can even look at me in that form.

The X-Men wouldn't trust me, or my team. Let secrets stay secret.

We arrive at the Institute; M'gann is sent to the infirmary with Superboy pacing outside the infirmary's doors, oblivious to his own wounds. He's got jagged cuts with blood racing to his curled fist.

"Superboy?" I say as I walk up to him. Gray's getting stiches in there too. "Go inside and at least get some bandages. Now. If you don't you could lose too much blood, and pacing won't help M'gann anyway."

He starts protesting but I stare him down and follow him inside to see our friends.

I walk over to Gray. "Hey? Doing alright?" My head is now throbbing dramatically, but I figure I've had worse if it's not just some little knob in my head.

He grins, and then winces as the stitches in his forehead. "Better than some others. You?"

"I'd have been in here earlier if I weren't."

"Right, just asking, you look pale so I was just double checking." Gray smiles again, this time so it doesn't irritate his stitches.

I nod and give him a small smile. Then, my head starts to pound, my knees start to buckle and my side is gushing blood.

"Huh?" I manage to say through the pain and confusion. Gray is off his bed and pulling my arm, Artemis runs over to help too.

All goes black.


	6. Waking up

_Lyon? Lyon? You ok? _I groan. Why the crap is Grays voice in my head? Oh man.

My eyes flutter open, then close. My own eyes, my own self, are not cooperating with me. I force them open gradually, and make a conscious effort to keep them open. I blink once, just checking. I survey the room, I figure it's a room for more, critical patients considering it's very secure and I as I mentally check, in a very isolated wing of the infirmary. Gray is asleep in the chair next to the bed, the rest of Young Justice is scattered wherever they find most comfortable.

Aqualad is curled up in an uncomfortable looking chair; Artemis is asleep on KF shoulder, while KF is asleep on her head. M'gann and Superboy are also out cold. It all makes me smile.

Then, I notice the window looking over the room, it's close to the ceiling and there must be a cramped little room up there. As I look closer I notice the large blue form of Beast and the smaller blue form of Nightcrawler. The Professor also appears to be there.

My eyelids get heavier once more. I resist for a short time, but eventually I retreat. I close my eyes and sink back into the comfortable, highly sanitized-smelling bed.

"Lyon? Can you hear me?" Gray says out loud, disturbing my peaceful float through oblivion. I never dream anyway.

I open my eyes, which are far lighter than before. "Gray? You can be less loud now."

He blushed and grinned nervously, "So you're back aren't you? You're teasing and grouchy." His grin widened.

"Uh-huh. Please don't tell me you describe me like that to regular people?" I say still slightly groggy.

Gray just grins. "Hey, you know. But really, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better. What does the Professor and Beast have to say about my recovery?"

"Beast almost thought he was dealing with Wolverine! You're healing fast. So there's nothing to worry about."

I nod, and smile. The team is starting to awake.

"Hey! You're awake!" Artemis says as she wakes up, knocking KF's head off her own, waking him up.

I grin.

KF blinks several times. He looks at Artemis, then at me and Gray. Then he seems to realize that the room is starting to get up. Superboy and M'gann along with Aqualad are crowding around my bed. "Oh! Lyon's awake! That's awesome!"

I laugh, but immediately stop. My side sends pain racing through me, my head starts throbbing again. I force myself to breath slower, steadier. It's not working, and I can taste blood in my mouth. I'm so engulfed in the pain it takes me a while to notice that the room's gone silent. Then the coughing starts. Finally, the room explodes with a blinding light.

And then…

Chaos.


	7. a friendly fight

The wall was broken through, an alarm screeched and everyone took an instinctively defensive position.

Nightwing's crouched by me, the others are a the wall, fierce and determined, ready for a fight.

The X-men in the window are freaking out, in seconds Cyclops, ShadowCat and Nightcrawler are in the room, along with the smell of sulfur.

The dirt-smoke starts to clear, and a red and yellow mechanical arm waves to whoever's out side. Finally I can see the entire intruder.

I narrow my eyes and mentally say, _"Darn it Tony Stark! What are you doing here?"_

Stark glances up and replies agitated and very much allowed, "Hey! Don't do that, it's not fair!"

I smile. "It's perfectly fair!" Then I change the subject, "What are you doing anyway?"

"What, I'm not allowed to check up on my injured niece-who's-not-really-my-niece?"

Yep. Tony Stark's my "Uncle" He and my dad have been friends since forever, despite being fierce competitors in the technology industry, they usually swap designs for advice or help. They specialize in different parts of engineering so they actually end up with better products when they edit them like this. Surprisingly, no design has ever been stolen, but I'm always sure to keep an eye on my "uncle".

The X-Men are now really confused, my team knows a little about the other half of my life, the non-super hero part.

A couple me people enter through the newly "constructed" door. Thor, two S.H.E.I.L.D agents (Hawkeye and Black Widow), Panther, Wasp, Hulk, Gi-Ant Man and Captain America are now crowded into the little room.

Great, just what I needed. Trouble.

Within about five minutes everyone's been ushered out of the room and into the dining hall. The professor hands me some dark jeans, a purple and Turquoise t-shirt with ¾ sleeves along with my leather boots. Then I see it, that enormous gash running from my collarbone, across my body and ending on my lower thigh. It must have been reopened some how, this wound scarred up a long time ago. What did this to me? Not the brotherhood or Sabertooth. It had to be something else. I change quickly and head down to the dining room thinking. _What did this to me?_

Unfortunately, no one downstairs could answer my question.

"Are you certain is didn't simply reopen? Are you sure it was all the way healed?" Beast questions me.

"Yes. Yes!" I growl at him. "I've had the scar for over a year now!"

"Might I ask who gave this wound to you?" Professor X asks me.

"I can't pronounce his name but he was the king of some war planet, it took all of Young Justice and the League to bring him down. I nearly died because of his wicked looking scythe."

"Wasn't it poison-dipped or magic or something like that?" Gray added.

"I think so…something like that."

"All I remember is your twin blades being cut down to the hilt. Did you ever replace those?" Aqualad says, entering the conversation.

"you can handle twin swords? Aren't you a little…little for those?" Wolverine comments.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah. And I'm not that small! You're just huge." I'm 5ft 11in! And besides I'm only 16!

Wolverine chuckles, "I'll bet you could hardly lift them!"

I glare at him, "Oh, yeah? I'll bet I could keep up with you even when I'm like this!"

Wolverine laughs, "All right, Bub. The Twins are downstairs, lets have a friendly spar."

I head downstairs and find the armory. I pick out a set of twin swords (the smallest set, because wolverine does actually use his swords) and weigh them. Not bad, pretty well balanced, though I would prefer my own Twins.

I make my way back up stairs. I'm pumped, I'm happy to have a chance to practice swordplay again, it always relaxes me, it can take my mind off anything.

Wolverine is waiting in the back of the mansion. Professor and Beast are waiting with everyone else to make sure I don't over-exert myself.

I take a ready position, perched on the balls of my feet; I can't win this fight by sheer strength. A quick, hit and run attack is going to be my best friend.

I nod and Wolverine begins to move to my right. I move to the left. Slowly we circle each other. We need to fight, but not each other, it's ourselves we're fighting. We're testing ourselves. Speed and wit vs. massive power with a sharp mind. My most challenging spar in a while.

Wolverine lunges, sword down near his legs, ready to strike upwards. I grin.


End file.
